A Lesson in Possession
by RatedMature
Summary: When Pon Farr strikes, Jim won't stay away. He enters Spock's quarters to help his lover out; but didn't expect to get caught in the fires so completely...Multi-chapter, Explicit sex, Slash, minor dub-con; further warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Pon Farr hits, Jim helps Spock through it; but he didn't expect to get caught up in the passion so extremly...

Warnings: Occasionally agressive sex, bordering on dub-con; potential dom/sub, top/bottom switches. Alll in all PWP

* * *

It was the most stupid frustrating thing Jim had ever experienced.

When he and Spock had become lovers, he had promised the man to be there for him, whatever difficulties they might encounter…and now, at the first speed bump, Spock suddenly wanted to shut him out.

Well, Jim would have understood it had he been a usual human, Vulcan strength was always enough to overpower a human and in this crazy mating-season, when pure lust switched off every sense of usual Vulcan control and left them mindless except for the thought of having sex said strength might prove too much for human stamina….and no, Jim didn't get why he'd been locked out.

His stamina had always been extraordinary. And now that he had Khan's blood strengthening his body and heightening his stamina in every sense of the word, he figured if anybody could handle a sex-crazed Vulcan….

And that was why now, two days after the Symptoms of the Pon Farr had started, Jim T Kirk, with a bottle of lube stuffed into his pocket, opened the door Spock's quarters and locked it behind him. The shower was on – an actual water one for a change – and Jim used the time for preparation, took the blankets of the bed and cleared the table of the Padds Spock had scattered all over it.

The water was switched off. Jim stepped away from the desk – he'd use it, probably, but there was no reason to risk being thrown all over it the second Spock saw him – and waited in the rooms middle while Spock dried himself off behind this door…

…and then, the door opened and his lover stepped out, wearing nothing but a towel and a slight flush.

Spock took a few steps, the bathroom door swished close…and then, he saw Jim and immediately froze, his eyes huge and shocked…and then, his pupils dilated. His muscles became tense, coiling readily and the towel started to bulge when he grew hard…only from seeing him…

Jim was a lucky man.

"A sight to behold you are, commander," he remarked, cockily putting his arms akimbo, eyes sliding down the dry body, smooth, powerful lines, skin that would be perfectly creamy was it not for the green patches where it had flushed.

Spock only stared at him wide-eyed, muscles fluttering from the effort of holding still. "What are you…it's too dangerous for…why are you here?"

"What do you think, baby?" Jim's grin widened a fraction, became seductive. "'M here to help you out.

"J…_Jim_."

_Stuttering_. He had never heard his perfect Vulcan stuttering – when not mid-orgasm, of course – and the small stammer went from his ears straight to his groin.

Grinning, perfectly knowing that his lover could see his arousal, hear it in his breath pattern, probably even smell it thanks to those weird, alien senses, he opened his arms. His voice was already husky and thick when he whispered, "Come."

Spock's posture changed so fast he almost couldn't follow. He ducked like an animal ready to attack, those long, lean, but incredibly powerful muscles tensed, his teeth showed in an unconscious snarl…and then, he pounced.

Despite his enhanced strength, Jim stumbled when a good hundred-fifty pounds of powerful Vulcan muscles crashed into him. Spock took his chance to throw him against the next-best wall, hard enough to hurt. Before Jim could regain his breath, Spock was pressed flush against him, fingers digging into his shoulders, mouth and teeth attacking Jim's face and neck with the ferocity of a blood-hungry, starved animal.

Or with the ferocity of a Vulcan in heat who had put it off for too long, that was.

Hands pawed at his tunic's hem, dragging it upwards. Jim gave up his grip on Spock's waist and neck in favor of raising his arms above his head, allowing his lover to pull both shirts over his head in one go. He swore he could hear some seams ripping and it kinda hurt when they got caught at chin and nose, but was too far gone to care.

As soon as the offending barrier was out of the way, Spock was back, leaning against Jim with his full weight….and that was when it happened.

It was a physical sensation first, burning heat from the Vulcan's skin against his own, before it became mental too. A hot wave rushed through their link into his mind, undefined at first, then slowly becoming something….wild, consuming, animalistic…. frustration, hunger….lust.

Spock had warned Jim about this. Emotional transfer between partners, even when not officially bonded, could be a side-effect of Pon Farr, too.

Well, too late now.

He had the time to wonder if his poor lover had felt like that non-stop for the past days, then the wave tore him away, left no more room for thought, only for _feelgettighttake…_

Jim's nails raked down the bare back of the man holding him flush against the wall, dug his fingers into the hollows under his shoulder blades. Spock's teeth graced his jaw, down his throat to bury themselves in the soft flesh where the neck became the shoulder, the Vulcan's breath like a gush of desert wind, saliva tracing burning lines on his skin.

Moaning deeply, Jim returned the favor by nipping at the his earlobes, dragging his tongue all the way up the tip and back, sucking at the sensitive spot at the bone right behind it on his way. Spock groaned and drove his hips forward, pressing their groins together in an unconscious, feral rhythm. The towel around his hips loosened and finally fell, leaving the Vulcan fully naked.

Well, even when not influenced by Vulcan hormones, Jim would never let this opportunity pass. And he certainly was not about to do so now.

One hand left Spock's back and sneaked between them, closing firmly around his base, then moved upward to the tip and back down in torturously slow strokes, the other hand came down, clawing into one of Spock's firm buttocks, pressing him hard against Jim's body and blocking him whenever he wanted to move faster than Jim would allow. Spock moaned huskily and pressed himself impossibly closer.

Grinning, Jim lowered his head to press a sloppy, open, toothy kiss to Spock's neck, simultaneously letting his wrist performing a wicked twist. Spock shivered and moaned again, his own hands wandering down to Jim's groin, pawing at the prominent bulge. The other arm sneaked around Jim's waist and began to wriggle into his pants.

The action caused the belt to pull tight, almost uncomfortably pressing against Jim's stomach, but Spock managed, hand massaging the cheeks as good as possible for a moment before two fingers slid down the crack between, tips greedily rubbing and prodding his hole…and that was when it happened.

He was not sure if the hunger for domination came from Spock or from him – or, even worse, from Khan – he only knew that it was there. Had he been in his clear mind, he would maybe have thought about it, but like this, caught in his own and the Vulcan's finally unrestrained lust, he didn't think, He knew.

He would surrender eventually, let Spock screw him as much as he wanted…but this was _his_ ship. _His_ First Officer. _He_ was the captain.

The first time would be _his_.


	2. Chapter 2

Bit more explicit, but nothing worth a warning...I guess. Have fun!

* * *

Decision made, he grabbed Spock's wrist and tore it out of his pants, the other hand shot up, fisted itself into the short hair and pulled, action accompanied by a deep growl, dragging the other man's head away from where it rested against his shoulder.

Spock bared his teeth when he was denied contact and shoved his whole body forward in an attempt to press him back against the wall, but Jim had expected that. He offered the black strands in his grip a hard tug that snapped Spock's head back and, when his body followed, he brought his foot behind Spock's, causing the Vulcan to stumble.

They landed on the floor together, Jim lying sprawled over the Vulcan's hot, heaving chest, fingers still treaded into his hair as good as the length allowed him. Strong fingers closed around his forearms, trying to dislodge his grip, but he would not have it.

Sitting up, Jim straddled Spock's thighs, locking them together with all the strength he could muster, the he leaned forward, dragged Spock's head back and pressed his lips against the exposed throat, liking and biting at his fluttering pulse.

The Vulcan's snarl became a shuddering sigh almost immediately and the clawing fingers softened slightly. Grinning, he brought his free hand between their bodies to the spot where he could feel Spock's prominent erection jutting against his hip. He took it in hand once more, fondling the balls before sliding higher. When he reached the head, he let his fingertip slide between the ridges, rubbing a little more forcefully than necessary, thumb ghosting over the slit in a small circular motion.

Spock whimpered and let his head fall back as his back arched. His hands wandered over his spine to cup Jim's ass, kneading and pulling while his hips twitched up, trying his best to press their groins together once more, seeking friction and smearing pre-cum all over Jim's trousers.

Jim growled in the back of his throat and allowed it. He dragged his hand out from where it was squeezed between them and jerked forward, pressing not only groins but their whole body's together, sealing their mouths together so forcefully he could hear their teeth clicking together, his tongue rhythmically thrusting in and out, occasionally wrapping around his lover's, now free hand moving to pin Spock down…

…and then, he was suddenly bucked off, thrown aside and onto his back with enough force to press most of the air out of his lungs, a heavy weight landed on his thighs, hands closed on his hips and something hot and wet pressed against his stomach. He pushed up to his elbows and looked on as Spock licked down from his solar plexus, sharply thrust his rough tongue into his navel and then down, reaching his still confined cock.

Here, he hesitated for a moment, then the tongue darted out again, following the traces of pre-cum on the fabric before he leaned forward, nuzzling with his nose and lips just long enough the drive Jim mad – here he had thought he couldn't get any harder. He tried to buck his hips up, but Spock held him, tongue wandering up again to Jim's chest before he drew away, elegantly stretching his back and giving Jim full view on his body, slick with sweat and rock-hard, staring at his crotch with black, glazed eyes.

Jim's brain almost short-circuited then and there.

When he had his thoughts scrambled together again, Spock's fingers already were clumsily yanking at his belt. He completely lacked his usual nimbleness, but his strength apparently made up for it: Before Jim could grab his wrists, it already slid out of the loops and, a (human) heartbeat later, went flying across the room into the direction of bed and table and then, the strong fingers returned to try and drag down his pants.

Well. This was moving far too fast – or, at least, not as Jim had planned. He couldn't allow his Spock to gain the upper hand.

In a fluent motion, Jim sat up fully, tightly wrapping his arm around Spock's narrow waist before he managed to push him back down. Spock growled again, probably disliking having control taken from him as much as he did, but Jim just grabbed his hair and forced Spock into another, open, bruising-hard kiss, biting and sucking at every chance. The hand on his waist wandered lower, squeezing the Vulcan's ass in rhythm with his tongue's thrusts and was rewarded with a moan, half suffocated in his mouth while the tense, overheated body surged forward, leaning down on him.

Grinning against Spock's lips, he became more forceful, pressing the Vulcan tighter against him and slowly pulling him fore- and upward until Spock was raised up enough for him to carefully slide his legs out from under him, deliberately pressing and rubbing his chest against the cock proudly standing between them to keep its owner distracted until he was free, kneeling himself….then he surged.

Spock had been kneeling upright by now, so when Jim suddenly threw himself forward, he immediately was knocked over flat on his back. Uncaring of his fingers that were squished between Spock's head and the floor, Jim followed the motion, pinned one wrist down and jammed his pelvis between Spock's spread thighs. The Vulcan growled and tried to rise, but Jim held on, hardly rutting against the man under him to force him to give in.

"Oh no," he breathed, struggling to find words. He'd been aroused almost beyond words before, but this was different: His brain only seemed to consist of burning heat and possessive desire. "Not so easy."

Spock groaned wantonly, but increased his efforts to get up until Jim actually had to fight to keep him down, even though they kept mindlessly rutting against each other, off-rhythm and almost unconsciously. A hand found its way into blonde strands, grabbing and pulling harshly until a hot mouth, lips wet and swollen from brutal kisses, was pressing against a pulse fluttering under bronze skin, biting there hard enough to leave a bruise, accompanied by a wave of possessiveness and lust and arousal and a single word.

"_Mine._"

And that was it. The same heated wave washed over Jim, passing through his brain, his body, until it reached his cock, getting him harder and hotter than he had ever been, erasing everything rational in the process. The only thing that remained was less than a thought, a vague idea of 'claim'. And claiming was what he intended to do.

Brutally tearing the Vulcan away from him once more, Jim jumped to his feet with intensely-trained battle reflexes. He heaved Spock up, spun him around before he could gain balance and shoved him in a single fluent motion. Spock stumbled halfway across the room, into the same direction his belt had went until he forcefully hit the table with hips and stomach – he could hear the gasp when the air left his body all the way to where he stood – and now it was Jim's time to pounce.


End file.
